Sa soeur parfaite
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré série. Une tranche de vie des Hastings qui explique en partie pourquoi Spencer a une telle relation avec sa sœur Ecrit pour la Communauté LJ 7 Couples sur le thème Les affres de la jalousie


**Disclaimers: ****Les personnages sont à Sarah Shepard**

_**Coucou ! Voici une nouvelle histoire sur Ian et Spencer ( oui moi j'aime bien le pairing)**_

_**Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Sa sœur parfaite**

Spencer Hastings posa un regard morne sur sa famille assemblée tandis que son aînée, Mélissa, pavoisait sur ses examens brillamment réussis. Son père adressa un regard chaleureux à l'aînée de ses filles et hocha la tête.

« Continue comme ça Mélissa et tu iras loin. »

Mélissa prit son air de petite innocente radieuse que Spencer détestait tant et l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Moi aussi j'ai eu un A cette semaine. En maths. »

Mélissa lui adressa un sourire condescendant et répondit avant que leur père ait eu le temps de le faire.

« Spence, tu ne peux pas comparer un A du lycée aux notes des examens de la fac. »

Spencer ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais cette fois ce fut sa mère qui la devança.

« Ne soit pas si dure avec ta sœur Mélissa, Spencer fait ce qu'elle peut. »

Indignée, Spencer s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement, de plus en plus en colère, mais cette fois encore sa sœur lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« C'est vrai tu as raison maman, Spencer a besoin d'encouragements. »

Furieuse, la jeune fille se tourna vers son père dans l'espoir qu'il intervienne mais il se rangea au côté des deux autres.

« Mélissa a toujours eu d'excellentes notes, »commença t'il.

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour la jeune fille qui se leva brusquement.

« Spencer ! S'indigna sa mère.

- Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi de toute façon puisque vous avez Mélissa ! » Cracha la jeune fille avant de sortir de la pièce à la hâte, bouleversée.

Pas assez vite cependant pour ne pas entendre l'ultime pique de sa sœur.

« Pauvre Spencer, ça doit être dur pour elle de devoir faire autant d'effort dans l'espoir de me ressembler. »

La jeune fille n'en écouta pas plus et s'empressa de traverser le jardin pour rejoindre ses amies tout en marmonnant des imprécations sur sa sœur.

« Tu parles que je veux lui ressembler. Non merci, je n'ai pas envie de devenir aussi prétentieuse qu'elle ! » Lança-t-elle à Alison.

La jeune fille lui répondit par un soupir navré.

« Mélissa ?

- Qui d'autre… » Marmonna Spencer d'une voix sombre.

Alison se pencha vers elle et sourit.

« On pourrait lui faire payer. »

Spencer la regarda avec horreur.

« Et risquer qu'il arrive quelque chose comme pour Jenna ? Ou pire ? Sûrement pas. »

Le beau visage d'Alison s'enlaidit sous l'effet de la rage et elle agrippa le bras de son amie.

« Je croyais qu'on était d'accord Spencer. C'était un accident, un accident dont on ne doit plus jamais parler.

- TU as décidé ça Alison, pas NOUS. » Rétorqua Spencer encore échauffée par sa récente défaite face à Mélissa.

Alison la fixa avec haine mais l'arrivée d'Emily coupa court à la dispute et elle reprit son masque innocent.

_Plus tard,_

Spencer jeta un coup d'œil dépité à Ian Thomas, le petit ami de Mélissa depuis quelques mois qui faisait ce soir-là son entrée officielle chez les Hastings. Comme tous les hommes que fréquentait sa sœur, il était beau comme un dieu, intelligent sans doute et bien entendu sportif. Bref le petit ami parfait pour la fille parfaite de la famille.

Mélissa se tourna vers elle et s'adressa à Ian.

« Oh et voilà Spencer ma petite sœur. Spencer, mon petit ami, Ian.»

Ce dernier sourit et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Spencer tandis que Mélissa poursuivait.

« Spencer est encore au lycée. »

Le sourire de Ian s'agrandit tandis que le père des jeunes femmes intervenait.

« Spencer pratique le golf, comme vous je crois me souvenir Ian. »

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Jolie et joueuse de golf, tu m'avais caché ça Mélissa, » plaisanta Ian.

Mélissa posa un regard méprisant sur sa sœur et rectifia.

« Tu exagères papa, Spencer essaie de jouer au golf, Ian lui a déjà gagné des tournois. »

Spencer frémit en entendant le mépris qui couvait dans la voix de sa sœur et s'apprêtait à la remettre en place lorsque Ian se tourna vers elle.

« Si ça t'intéresse, je veux bien t'aider à parfaire ta technique. »

Le regard de Mélissa s'assombrit et elle reprit d'un ton contrarié.

« Inutile de perdre ton temps avec Spencer Ian, elle ne s'intéresse pas vraiment au golf. Tu connais les adolescents, elle passe d'une activité à l'autre en espérant se trouver douée pour l'une d'elle. »

Ian fronça les sourcils tandis que Spencer rétorquait avec hargne.

« Je pratique la crosse depuis longtemps Mélissa.

- Et je ne vois pas ça comme une perte de temps, ajouta Ian. A moins que tu n'en aies pas envie Spencer ? Dans ce cas je comprendrais. »

La jeune fille sentit le regard hostile de Mélissa sur elle et se tourna vers Ian, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Au contraire, je pense que tu pourrais vraiment m'aider, merci de ton offre.

- Elle est sincère, c'est quand tu veux Spencer. » Sourit le jeune homme en réponse.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau tandis que Mélissa s'empressait d'intervenir.

« Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, Ian et moi avant prévu d'aller voir Transformers, d'ailleurs il est temps d'y aller si on ne veut pas rater la séance.

-Oh c'est vrai ? J'adorerais voir ce film ! » S'exclama Spencer.

Mélissa lui lança un regard noir et Ian proposa.

« Et bien si tu veux venir avec nous tu es la bienvenue, n'est-ce pas Mélissa ? »

La jeune femme se força à sourire et répondit d'une voix mielleuse.

« Bien sûr mais Spencer a surement prévu d'y aller avec ses amies. »

La jeune fille ne put retenir un sourire à la pensée de contrarier Mélissa.

« Et bien non, et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas allée au cinéma ensemble ! »

Mélissa ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais leur père la devança.

« Excellente idée Ian, approuva t'il. Amusez-vous bien tous les trois. »

Mélissa n'eut pas d'autres choix que de s'incliner et se pencha sur sa sœur.

« Tu me paieras ça. »Murmura-t-elle.

Spencer se contenta de sourire et emboita le pas à Ian.

_Quelques mois plus tard,_

Un club entre les mains, Spencer s'entrainait au lancer dans son jardin lorsque Ian arriva.

Le jeune homme l'observa quelques instants avant de venir se placer derrière elle. Le cœur de Spencer accéléra alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les siennes et il souffla dans son cou.

« Laisse-moi te montrer. »

Les lèvres de Ian effleurèrent sa nuque et une onde de chaleur se propagea dans le corps de Spencer tandis qu'il la forçait à se tourner vers lui.

« Tu es venu voir Mélissa ? Bredouilla Spencer. Pour je sais pas, vous réconcilier ? »

Les doigts de Ian étreignirent les siens et il sourit.

« Non, je ne suis pas venu voir Mélissa. » Souffla-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Spencer accéléra alors qu'il franchissait la distance infime qui les séparait encore. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent avec hésitation puis leur baiser se fit plus fiévreux à mesure que le désir grandissait entre eux. Finalement Ian la relâcha.

« Je t'attends sur le terrain. » Murmura-t-il.

Sa main caressa la sienne alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Spencer, encore sous le choc, sourit et ne put retenir une bouffée de triomphe. La si parfaite Mélissa ne l'était pas tant que ça finalement, en tout cas aux yeux de Ian. Pour une fois Spencer avait l'avantage et elle découvrit avec satisfaction qu'elle adorait ça.


End file.
